


Flirtation Attempt

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtation Attempt

Natasha was fairly sure that she and Maria were at the point where Maria at least tolerated her. They weren’t close, but Maria didn’t seem to be scared of her, and their interactions were mostly friendly. Maria was a great sparring partner, and Natasha had to admit, she enjoyed the chance to be physical with her. Maria seemed to enjoy sparring with her just as much as she did, but she wasn’t sure where they stood apart from that.

She did know, however, that she was wildly attracted to Maria Hill. It probably wasn’t mutual, and it was very unwise to develop a crush, but something about Maria made her unable to help herself. 

So that was why Natasha found herself attempting to flirt, and failing miserably. She could flirt a man’s ear off if she was on a mission, but god help her if she was in front of Maria. Maria seemed to take all of Natasha’s eloquence away. 

“You...you have nice biceps,” Natasha blurted out after a particularly heated sparring session. Maria had beaten her this time, and she currently had Natasha pinned on the floor. Natasha hoped Maria attributed her blush to the heavy workout, rather than mortification at what had just come out of her mouth. Maria blinked in surprise.

“Uh, thanks?” Maria picked herself up, offering a hand to Natasha to help her up. Natasha took Maria’s hand briefly, hating how much that spiked her heartbeat, and then let Maria’s hand go reluctantly after a moment.

“Sorry, just - heat of the moment. I had a great view,” Natasha said in an attempt to make herself sound a little more suave, but failing miserably. Maria raised her eyebrows, and Natasha looked to the side, wiping her face off with her arm to try to make it look like her face was only red because of an intense sparring session. 

“Did you now.” Maria sounded amused, and Natasha floundered, not knowing how to respond. Maria always seemed more cool and levelheaded than Natasha felt, and apparently that extended to vaguely flirtatious situations. 

“I did,” Natasha said, feeling like she sounded a little bit indignant and childish. “I stand by my statement that you have great arms.” Maria laughed a little, but if Natasha allowed herself any hope, she thought Maria looked slightly pleased, too. 

“Well. You have fantastic thighs, so it evens out.” Maria raised an eyebrow, and Natasha felt her face go beet red. 

“I...I don’t have a response for that. Well done.” 

 


End file.
